D-Reaper
by Linkmaste
Summary: D-Reaper is one of the worst occurrences in the 21th century. With almost 100,000 deaths worldwide, it was regarded as a calamity. This is through several eyes in different places in the world on the consequences of D-Reaper, and the Digimon that followed through it. Travel from Toronto, Canada to Miami, USA and even to Paris, France and Hongo, Japan. R&R.


D-Reaper

By: Linkmaste

Authors Note: If you clicked this story because you think this will have any Digimon characters. Go back. This is not one of them. If you clicked this story because you think this will have Lindy and Ian-go back. This story is almost completely original. No, it is not some random character who discovers he or she is a true Tamer or DigiDestined and gets to be with the one true love. This is a different story. If you want something different-then continue reading. I hope I interest you.

Summary: D-Reaper is one of the worst occurrences in the 21th century. With almost 100,000 deaths worldwide, it was regarded as a calamity. This is through several eyes in different places in the world on the consequences of D-Reaper, and the Digimon that followed through it. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Travel from Toronto, Canada to Miami, USA and even to Paris, France and finally to Hongo, Japan. Four stories. One occurrence. Let us begin.

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

Toronto, Canada

Friday, August 30, 2002

To be honest with you, nothing was special on this day. The weather was looking nice, around twenty four-twenty five degrees C. It was sunny, always a good sign if you were like me and walking to work. The wind was a slight breeze, and traffic in downtown Toronto was hell.

It was around noon and I had the whole apartment for myself. Dad was out working, mom was out running errands, and my little brother had a pool party to go to. I however, could no go hang out with my friends as I had a afternoon shift at the restaurant. It sucked working, but making those tips was sure nice when I wanted a new game system. I could hang with friends later.

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ashton Freckleton. Funny name I know. Most people just call me Ash or Frecks. I'm a Canadian, no we do not say 'eh' a lot if you are wondering. No stereotype questions-I'm sick of those. I'm been Toronto local since I was born here. My parents have been too. I think it was our great grandparents that came in here from Italy so that will explain my dark skin, brown hair, and dark eyes.

No, I'm not that handsome. I never went to a gym or pushed iron before so no muscles there. I usually get my thumbs a good workout when I'm playing a good videogame on my PS2. Or just running around outside with my friends. If that counts.

I'm seventeen, almost a senior at high school. I have good grades, planning to go to UFT (Universtity of Tornto) to earn my bach. Been in a few clubs, and I get by alright. No sad horrific past, no crazy family members trying to kill me, and decently no chosen one prophecy here. I was a completely normal kid. And that is how I liked it.

This whole day was normal. I woke up, fought with Tony for the TV as usual. After he and mom and dad left I vegged on the couch for a bit and got ready for work. I threw on my clothes and paid no attention to the news as something was going on in Japan. Pft, who gave a shit about those Japs? Not me, that's for sure. I packed up some of my stuff and turned off the TV and out I was on to the streets of Englinton.

I hopped on the Rocket and took a few stops until I reached the subway. There I took two more stops to Young Street in downtown Toronto. People were busy doing work, or picking up stuff, or just being crazy. I dodged a homeless man asking for change as I skipped into Tim Horton's Cafe. My shift was not done until eight so I had a while being here.

Work is not the worst thing in the world. I had a manager that was kind of her employees and gave a shit. She would sometimes bring in sweets if she felt up to the task. She let me one day take a break when I hurt my ankle falling down some stairs. Problem solver, and a natural one at that.

There were a few bad apples and Gilly is one of them. Oh Gilly, that girl certainty has it out for me. Normal little me just minding my own business when she spilled hot water on me and told me it was _my _fault. The nerve of that girl! Hope I never have to work with her again, rumour tells that when school starts she has to quit because she is moving down to New Brunswick. Why could it not have been Russia? Cold hearted bitch and that country had a lot in common.

I know I sound a jerk, and do not get me wrong I can be. But Gilly just gets under my nerves and she is good at it. Her murky blue eyes that cast side to side to find out if anyone is doing what they are not supposed to-and tattles to the manager. Her blonde hair that is always in a messy and ugly bun. Finally, that fake smile she uses when she wants something-like a dog. Gilly is just one of those girls that you are best to stay away from. Period.

Anyway, I am working in the middle of my shift when my ordinary day had shaken. Gilly had to go back to sort through some baking goods, when I saw a few customers rush in. I know our coffee is good but that's a little silly. It took only a few seconds of my watching them when one of them demanded to change the TV to the news.

"Oh, ok." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote and nonchalantly changed it to CBN. A clean shaven man was on screen with a picture of red gloop behind him. Whatever, I have a bagel to butter.

_"In recent events, red mass has appeared. No one is sure of what it is, or where it came from. Police are making..."_

I hear some sirens go off outside and I gave the bagel to the customer and take the next order. Big deal, cops go around here making a fuss over everything. Damn Canadians have to be sensitive to everyone.

_"If you do see this red mass, do not touch it. Stay inside and phone police. Prime Minister..."_

I see more people crowd in. This is getting a little out of hand as I ask for some more assistance to help me in cashier. Odd thing is that no one wanted to come to the counter. The group kept looking outside-waiting for something to come by.

"I hope it doesn't hit here." one murmured.

"That thing was fucking huge..."

"Is this city going to get shut down?"

"We should make a break for the house."

The manager-Lily, looked around shocked. I asked her what was going on and she shook her head.

"Could something be happening outside?" Lily went to some customers as I finished another order and handed it to a lady. She said thanks and left only to come back in panting, and screaming.

The news flickered and the T.V shut off in a buzz. It was like late at night when the TV was done and it would go to that screen with the multi colours. People shouting could be heard from outside and I finally had enough. Running around the counter and dodged a few customers who crowded the windows of our cafe.

Looking back, I wish I had stayed home. Told my family that I wanted to spend more time with them, maybe just tell Tony that he is not a little shit of a brother. Maybe, I would have gave that homeless guy a quarter or a loonie.

However, seeing a large mass of red blob come crashing over some buildings in the distance made my heart skip a beat and my blood turn cold. It was some sort of creature, and only red and yellow colours could be seen from it. It had engulfed a building and claimed it-like it was a throne.

Chaos happened next. People ran, pulled out cell phones, took pictures, called people, pushed other people around. Lily ran back to close the cafe and I went back as well. Somehow, I had to get home!

But a sinking feeling came over me. Whatever that red mass was, I had a suspicious feeling it was going to take my life, and turn into completely upside down.


End file.
